


7 Minutes in Heaven

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Door, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Trapped In A Closet, small panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Two shots.That was all it needed for Phichit to convince Yuuri to enter a dark closet and spend seven minutes of passionate making out with somebody he can only feel as it is to dark to see.





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Day 178 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A day late. But still posted. I was so tired yesterday, even though my trip had been in the same timezone. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

The door clicks close behind him leaving him in complete darkness. That is till there's some light at the other side of the walk through closet when the other person get's in through there. This closet was chosen for the seven minutes in heaven, for the sole reason that it was L shaped. That way you couldn't see the other door and it was a complete guess to know who you ended up with. 

For a second Yuuri is doubting his decision, but then the two shots he'd tossed down to shut his anxiety up take control. There are some light-in-the-dark stickers put down on the floor to make it easier to walk to the corner. No fun if you walk into the wall after all. 

He's still two steps away from the small table in the corner when he sees one of the stickers getting blacked out by a foot put on it. So the other is already at the corner. Yuuri tries to piece together if he can guess who it is. But in all honesty the Nikiforov mansion is so huge and so full off people he wouldn't be surprised to find out Victor and his friends send out an invite to every club on campus.

Still when his dance group got the invite a little over a month ago they were all in shock. It seemed so impossible to them that they would even know their group existed let alone would want to invite them to the biggest Christmas celebration around. But it wasn't a mistake as it had been addressed to them by name. 

Phichit had informed him how rude it would be not to attend, and as most of them had opted to stay on campus during winter break to put in extra rehearsal hours anyway, Yuuri had sent in the RSVP card stating they would attend. After that he had simply pushed it out of his thoughts, he had other things to worry about.

So when his group had burst into his dorm room to help him get ready he realized they all thought his unwillingness to talk about it had to do with him trying to get out from attending. He told them he had no such plans and had even picked out some clothes already. 

He's not wearing those. The whole group, with Phichit in the lead, had veto'd against it. So now he's here in black jeans that are too tight, and a silk kimono jacket that should never be worn outside of the bedroom. At least neither of the pieces really obstruct him from moving though, and he's been having some fun at the party dancing. 

Which he would still be doing if Phichit hadn't dragged him up to the third floor and challenged him to go into the closet. Sure he likes kissing, it's one of those things he knows he isn't to bad in. But kissing a complete stranger. When he made that comment Phichit nicely informed him he has ended up kissing strangers at every party since forever if he's drunk enough. This time he would actually be sober enough to fully remember, and not need Phichit showing him the recording the next day. As is poorly the truth.

He takes the last step to the corner, picks up the bell and rings it. The bell is the sign that the seven minutes go in. Normally you'd allow the other to realize you are there, or so Yuuri thinks. It's just he can feel himself getting a bit nervous. The other person smells fantastic, like a sea breeze over a mountain pass with a mix of something tangy to it. 

The other one turns to where he's supposed to be and Yuuri just knows they are planning to say something, Yuuri just doesn't want to hear it. If he ends up recognizing the voice he might chicken out. So he quickly slips his hands over the arms up to cup the face and pulls them down in a kiss. He can feel the initial surprise from his kissing partner before they wrap their arms around Yuuri and reciprocate. 

There is a small hesitation when the other feels the silk of his shirt, but when their hand slips over Yuuri's ass and hip he can feel a hitch in their breath. 

This hitch is all Yuuri needs to kitten lick his tongue in the other's mouth. He pulls it back into his own mouth only to be followed by the other tongue. Yuuri pushes his tongue against it and once it's back in it's own mouth he nips the bottom lip. Using the gasp from that to fully push his tongue in. 

This pushing back and forth and small nips go on for a while while Yuuri can feel the other exploring his body with his hands. When the other one slides one of his hands between them and pulls the knot used to keep his kimono closed open, Yuuri remembers hearing that sometimes there is more than just kissing that happens during this Heaven thing. His partner seems to be in for more when they break the lips apart and kisses Yuuri's neck. 

Yuuri let's out a sigh, it's been months since he was touched last. And that guy hadn't done much right. But this one has nimble fingers that caress Yuuri's skin in all the right places. His lips on Yuuri's neck seem to have clinged to one spot, and by the sting Yuuri knows he's being marked. The lips release his skin with a pop. There is a hum before his jacket is slipped of his one shoulder and the other continues marking him.

To make certain that he is an active partner in this, he slips his leg between his partner and pushes his thighs against the other's crotch. The moan he get's from that makes Yuuri giggle. He quickly cups the face again and pushes an other kiss on their lips. 

Soon enough his jacket is on the floor, his partners shirt isn't to far away from it and they are more grinding against each other than actually kissing. Most of the time it is more them breathing into each other's mouth. Their hands are going everywhere and Yuuri can't help but notice his partner has a perfect body. Slim, strong, and muscled. A body that makes Yuuri's mouth water to do more than just some grinding. 

He pushes himself completely flush against his partner, leaving out no doubt he's completely hard. The shiver going through the other body makes him bite the shoulder, leaving a mark of his own. A strangled sound is the best compliment he could get.

"Ah, Yuuri. So good." It's barely a whisper. 

Yuuri feels his body freeze up when he hears that voice. This is not just any stranger, Yuuri knows this voice well enough. What he doesn't know is how they know him. 

His partner, Victor, realizes that Yuuri stopped moving, slowing his own movements till he too is still. Yuuri feels a nimble hand slip over his cheek, softly rub his bottom lip. There is something so innate intimate to it, Yuuri feels his lip starting to tremble. 

"Uhm...V-victor." That is all Yuuri can say, before he stops. Shit, he can feel his anxiety come up and it comes up fast.

He pushes Victor a few steps away and forces himself to do his breathing exercises. He keeps one hand on Victor's chest, he's not certain if it's to ground himself, to make certain victor is real, or to keep a distance he can handle. Yuuri berates himself, he's finally kissing the person he's been crushing on for years and he ruins it by getting an attack. 

"It's okay Yuuri. Just do what you need to do to ground yourself." Yuuri's mind boggles, Victor knows about his anxiety and what he is doing right now. How? "I had told Chris this was a bad idea, that I should just tackle you on the dance floor or so. But he said you'd simply do a disappearing act on me." There is a pause. "Please don't hate me for taking these actions, but after seeing you dance at Spring break I've been wanting to be able to be closer to you." 

Victor wanted to be closer to him. Victor saw him dance and wanted more. Yuuri takes a deep breath. Victor wants him, and clearly wanted him enough to find out how to come in contact with him. And he was right. Yuuri would have run from him if he had approached him on the dance floor. Realizing all of that he does the only thing that seems right. 

His hand on Victor's chest slips up, behind Victor's neck and he pulls him down into a soft kiss. Very chaste compared the other things they had been doing, yet filled with far more potential. Victor relaxes into the kiss and they just hold on to each other for the moment. When they break apart this time they could both feel the kiss on the other person's lips. Victor quickly kisses Yuuri's forehead. 

"Tomorrow, do you want to meet me at the coffee-bar tomorrow at noon." There is still a hint of doubt in Victor's voice. 

Yuuri is surprised to realize he has so much effect on the other man. So he decides to take a leap of fate. He knows what he feels, and it feels right.

"No. I don't think I feel like doing that." he leaves his voice a bit bland.

"Oh." He can hear the pain of rejection and Victor's hands slip from his arms.

"I'd much rather have coffee in bed with you tomorrow morning. Unless you have a reason for me not staying the night?" 

He can't help but feel joy bubble throughout his whole body when Victor completely wraps around him making odd strangled screams. 

Yuuri sticks out his hand to ring the bell twice, to let the people on the outside know they are done, but Victor takes his hand.

"I have no interest to have Chris go over this. So if you don't mind, let's take the other exit." Yuuri shakes his head.

"My friend Phichit is at the other door and I doubt he is any better." If anything Yuuri is certain his friend is worse.

"Oh. I know Phichit. he's friends with Chris. But I meant let us take the third door, it leads to a stair case only used by staff." 

At this Victor takes him to a set of drawers an pushes them aside revealing a secret hall with stairs. In the dim light Victor turns to Yuuri and smile a heart shape smile. Yuuri smiles back and they close the door behind them.

It's not till they are safely locked in Victor's room that they text Chris and Phichit to let them know they left already. After that they turn off their phones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
